The invention relates to a tool, in particular a jigsaw, a saber saw, a drill or chisel hammer or the like, comprising a tool insert that is oscillatingly driven by an electrically operated drive unit.
For driving oscillatingly a tool insert in a tool such as a jigsaw, a saber saw, a drill hammer or chisel hammer or the like, electric motors are used whose rotary movement is transformed mechanically, for example, by connecting links, into a translatory, oscillating movement of the tool insert. In this connection, the moved masses cause vibrations. At the same time, the noise development as a result of the moving parts is relatively high. The stroke length of the oscillating movement as well as the temporal course of the traveled distance are fixedly preset by the mechanical system.